Tres En Uno
by Vielka B.H
Summary: Valla suerte la suya; estaba embarazada, con un ENORME vientre, mientras el padre de su bebé disfrutaba de una luna de miel...sus padres la rechazaron e incluso tenía la idea de dar en adopción a su hijo... ¿Porque demonios hizo caso a ese sujeto?...¡Oh, ya recordaba!: era inteligente, con los pies firmes, de carácter, guapo, sexy e increíblemente hábil en la cama... H/HR-Dr/Ln
1. Prologo

Buenas noches (desde mi computadora son las 11:49 p.m.).

Desde hace unas semanas ando con esta idea, y la verdad me estaba carcomiendo la cabeza, así que decidí probar si era de su agrado. No es la gran cosa, me dedique a escribirla y editarla (lo más que pude) en mis ratos libres en la facultad. Sin embargo la hice con mucho cariño hacia nuestra pareja favorita. A lo mucho será cinco o seis capítulos, este es el Prologo...denme su opinión si vale la pena continuar.

Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer! Saludos!

 _Disclaimer Aplicado; es decir-_ _H.P. no me pertenece y no creo juntar el dinero para si quiera obtener el derecho sobre el personaje de un elfo domestico *carita triste*_

Con un review me harán muy feliz.

* * *

Luna Lovegood veía con mucha curiosidad el rostro sonrojado de su mejor amiga Hermione Granger, ambas estudiantes en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, quienes acababan de finalizar el sexto año.

-Estas muy rara

-¿Si?...yo me siento bien

-Si…vamos, cuéntame que paso…pasaste cuatro días libres en la escuela sin clases y sin nada… ¿Hiciste una travesura? ¿Humillaste a un profesor?... ¿Te encontraste con un chico?-el rostro sonrojado y alarmado de Hermione le confirmo su última teoría a Luna

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Dime quien es!

-Luna, no hagas un escándalo…no fue la gran cosa…bueno fueron solo unas palabras… ¡No pienso decirte quien…!

-¿Hermione?-detrás de ambas, estaba un joven, de cabellos negros azabaches, largos a la altura de los hombros, de piel blanca y ojos esmeraldas escondidos detrás de unos lentes redondos; vestía un traje formal junto a un maletín y una sombrilla

-¿Te conocemos?... ¿La conoces?

-Luna, por favor…adelántate a buscar a mis padres, diles que…-Luna miro primero a su amiga, luego al muchacho, a su amiga, al muchacho…Hermione…muchacho…su rostro sonrojado…el joven que no apartaba la vista de su amiga…Hermione nerviosa…

-¡Oh por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Hermione tu…!

-¡Ve!-Luna se fue corriendo, riéndose en voz alta y dando pequeños saltitos, pasando alrededor de todas las familias quienes recibían a sus hijos después del periodo escolar

-¿Estas bien?... Te ves más rara

-Gracias…supongo que en tu vocabulario es un cumplido o algún tipo de alago

-N-no quise…ven, vamos a platicar

-Harry…no puedo ni quiero hablar contigo…suficiente tormento tengo con la forma tan inadecuada en que me comporte contigo-Harry la tomo de la mano y la empujo dentro del tren, caminaron hasta el primer vagón y Harry bajo la persiana y cerró la puerta

-Escucha…quiero pedirte perdón, sé que no era la mejor ocasión para…bueno…tu entiendes-Harry la tomo de la mano, dejando en la palma de Hermione una pulsera de hilo, con una inscripción bordada en listón: _H/H_

-Pero eso no significa que me arrepienta; no mentí cuando te dije que me gustabas y quería intentar tener una relación contigo…sé que hay muchos obstáculos que impiden que podamos tener nuestro noviazgo normal, pero no quiero renunciar a ti… ¿Podrías aceptarme, aún con todas las limitaciones que eso conlleva?-Hermione termino de ajustarse la pulsera, y luego se prenso en Harry, sujetándose con sus brazos en su cuello, y enredando sus piernas en la cadera de él

-Si Harry…quiero tener este noviazgo poco convencional, a tu lado…además, ¿Qué podría salir mal?-ambos se besaron por unos minutos, hasta que Luna llego a tocar la puerta del vagón

-Luna es muy curiosa, además de tenaz

-Supongo que podemos decirle sobre nuestra relación…podría ayudar a nuestra noble causa

-Me agrada su idea, joven Potter…


	2. Chapter 1

Aquí el primer capítulo, ojala les guste!

Gracias!

 _Disclaimer Aplicado_

* * *

Hermione se sentó en la parte más apartada y solitaria en la mesa del comedor. Con tranquilidad sirvió su comida, lleno su copa con el delicioso jugo de naranja que la querida Winky le preparo a ella. Sus mordidas le permitían disfrutar los platillos que tanto quería, mientras frente a ella flotaba su ensayo de cuatro mil palabras donde propone una investigación profunda para respaldar su movimiento de…

-Lo siento mucho Granger…no calcule que tu inmensa barriga obstruiría todo el paso

-No te preocupes Ginny-con un movimiento de varita, Hermione secó su uniforme húmedo junto a su pelo, devolviéndolo a su estado original

-La inteligencia espacial no es una virtud en muchas mujeres, especialmente en quienes no ven más allá de su narices-el rostro de Ginny se frunció en una horrible mueca

-Quita ese rostro, se te notan las arrugas

-¿Luna cómo se va a quitar ese rostro? Si así de amargada nació la pobre

-¿Qué acaso no puedes defenderte sola Granger? Ya vinieron a defenderte Lovegood y Abbott

-Al menos puedo decir que mis amistades son fieles… ¿Cómo defines las tuyas Weasley?-Hermione guardo su pergamino en su mochila, se levantó siendo ayudada por sus amigas evitando que el peso de su vientre la ganara hacia el suelo

-Te respondería tal como las brujas de tu calaña lo merecen…pero tan solo con verte esa barriga y como terminó de desgraciarte físicamente, creo que ya es suficiente castigo por ahora…cuídate Granger-Hermione se dio la vuelta seguida de Hannah y Luna

-No creo necesario volver a recordarte la plática de la medimaga ¿cierto?

-Debes esperar a que nosotras vallamos por ti…es importante que evitemos enfrentamientos como el que acaba de pasar…si no fuera por Hannah que te vio venir al comedor no habríamos estado contigo-Hermione vio los ojos azules de Luna un poco somnolientos…no era la primera vez que se les escabullía; vale que en gran parte de día las necesitaba, especialmente para no provocarle disgustos por gente como Ginny y sus amigas…pero ella siempre se defendió sola, ¡Nunca había necesitado de otros para dar batalla!

Aunque la situación había cambiado, ella estaba esperando a su bebe y no desea exponerse a circunstancias que pudieran afectar la gestación de su bebe.

-Lo siento…es que me siento sofocada, ahora resulta que si quiero ir por un desayuno debo hacerlo acompañada

-No es porque queramos limitarte…es por la seguridad de tu bebe…Luna y yo somos tus amigas y queremos protegerte de quienes desean lastimarlos a los dos

-Gracias…gracias, en verdad se los agradezco-Hermione abrazo a ambas chicas, con unas pequeñas lagrimas asomando por su ojos

-Tenemos que hacer algo con tus hormonas…hasta ayer juraste que no volverías con lo de la PEDDO, y es lo primero que hiciste en la mañana

-Ni yo mismo me entiendo en muchas ocasiones-las tres rieron un poco.

Se alejaron del comedor, entre pláticas y uno que otro chisme de la escuela, llegaron a las escaleras, donde Hannah se desvío rumbo a las mazmorras ya que compartía tres horas en pociones con los Slytherin. Hermione y Luna, iniciarían con DCAO…catedra impartida por el Profesor Potter

-Deberías faltar a la clase…solo quedan dos semanas para que acabe el año, además pasaste la materia con la mejor calificación que el profesor haya visto, entregaste todo lo que pidió…y la verdad no sería prudente otro enfrentamiento con el profesor…es mejor que te retires de la batalla sin perjudicarte

-¿Salir como una cobarde? No voy a darle la satisfacción a ese…hombre de que me siga menospreciando y levantando falsos…él es un ciego que no quiere aceptar la realidad

-Hermione por favor…piensa en lo perjudicado que podía salir tu hijo

-Por mi bebe es por quien no voy a renunciar en esta guerra…tranquilízate Luna, no creo que el _Profesor Potter_ pierda la cordura otra vez frente a todos los alumnos

-Yo no estaría tan segura...Hermione, por favor-Hermione la ignoro y entro en el aula, pasando de lado a todos sus compañeros hasta llegar a su lugar, primer escritorio compartido de lado izquierdo. Luna, con una mueca de temor y resignación, se sentó junto a ella; Hermione estaba tensa, a pesar de la fortaleza que quería aparentar, así que coloco sus manos sobre el vientre de ella y empezó a frotarlo, eso la calmaba en muchas ocasiones

-Ya falta poco Hermione, ¿Has pensado en algún nombre?

-No…yo quería esperar…

-¿Quieres esperar a que el _papá_ de tu bebe decida darte la cara? ¡Hermione eso es absurdo!

-¡Luna! Por favor…hace unos días le mande una carta, le detalle mis razones y todo lo necesario para que creyera en mí, ahora falta...-la puerta se abrió, caminando entre los alumnos el profesor de DCAO y el Director Albus

-Señorita Granger, parece ser que su presencia en esta clase ya no será necesaria…así que puede retirarse, los _favores_ que le debían ya están saldados-Hermione cruzo una mirada furiosa contra su profesor, Luna detuvo su mano al ver que estaba por lanzar un hechizo

-Profesor Potter, a pesar de mis exitosas calificaciones obtenidas por mi propio conocimiento y mis métodos autodidácticos, prefiero seguir participando en la clases para observar de fuente confiable, la parte práctica de la materia…claro, si es que _usted_ puede manejar a una alumna de mi categoría…siendo usted un mago relativamente nuevo en el ámbito de la enseñanza-todos guardaban silencio ante el conflicto entre los dos. Albus previendo algún nuevo altercado se interpuso y con una mano señalo la puerta

-Señorita Granger, debería dedicar su tiempo a descansar y prepararse para la llegada de su hijo

-Es cierto, a diferencia de lo que usted acostumbra, el ser padre no se aprende en la escuela ni en los libros…y dado que usted será la única que criara a su…hijo, deberá esforzarse en ser un buen ejemplo…o lo más acertado posible

-¡Que cínico es usted!...puedo asegurarle, que si resultase ser varón mi hijo, no dejaría que siguiera los pasos de su padre, faltando a su palabra y comportándose como todo un libertino poco hombre-ante tales palabras, los alumnos se levantaron esperando a la reacción del profesor; Luna se posiciono detrás de Hermione y Albus detuvo a James evitando una tragedia

-Señorita Granger, retírese de esta aula inmediatamente…su jefa de casa subirá a platicar con usted…los demás continúen la clase

-¡Pero que injusticia es esta!-Hermione tomo sus cosas y con la frente en alto salió del salón seguida de Luna

-¿Escuchaste la forma tan insolente en que se dirigió a mí?...esa jovencita debería ser expulsada

-Si mal no recuerdo, tú fuiste uno de los principales defensores para que siguiera acudiendo a la escuela, a pesar de su condición

-Lo hice bajo un engaño…no sabía que esa muchachita se había metido con mi hijo, engañándonos a todos-Albus suspiro con tristeza, cuando a James Potter se le metía una idea, poca cosa lograba cambiar su mentalidad

-James, por culpa de tu soberbia, de tu orgullo y de tu inocencia junto a la desconfianza te están prohibiendo que disfrutes la llegada de tu primer nieto…Lily y tu han soñado tanto por un nieto, y ahora que lo están prontos a recibir ese regalo…

-El hijo de esa sangre sucia nunca sería mi sangre-James dio la espalda al director y empezó su clase, ignorando a Albus

-¿Director?-junto a Albus llego Isaías Collin, un joven de séptimo rubio de ojos cafés, el buscador de la casa de las águilas y un amigo de Hermione

-¿Usted no puede llamar al hijo de profesor?

-Igual que su padre, Harry cree en las palabras de esa mujer tan frívola…me temo que hasta que la criatura no nazca, no podemos defender a Hermione de las acusaciones de la familia Potter-los dos cruzaron una mirada; Albus salió del salón e Isaías se quedó, oyendo muy poco de la catedra de James Potter.

* * *

Un review por favor? :D


	3. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí les dejo el Segundo capítulo.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Saludos a todo s.

Si desean pueden buscar mi página de Facebook: Vielka B.H.

 _Disclaimer Aplicado_

* * *

Era el último día de clases, los de séptimo estaban entusiasmados puesto que en la noche celebrarían el baile de graduación; entre pláticas y paseos Hermione y Luna disfrutaban un último vistazo al Lago Negro, viendo al Calamar agitar sus tentáculos, queriendo despedir a una nueva generación

-¿Te ha respondido tu padre?

-Si…en verano iniciare con mi preparación como reportera, hare un viaje a Grecia con una amiga de mi padre y empezare a buscar rastros sobre las criaturas nativas…la oferta sigue en pie, Hermione…puedes venir con nosotras

-No Luna…mis padres me hicieron prometerles que iría con ellos el resto del año, tendría a mi bebe en un hospital muggle

-¿Acaso olvidaste lo que dijeron tus padres?... ¡Van a dar en adopción a tu bebe!-Hermione cerro sus ojos, intentado frenar sus lagrimas

-No tengo elección…no tengo dinero, no tengo a donde llegar…no puedo irme contigo, en estos momentos no puedo arriesgarme a sufrir algún accidente y necesito estar vigilada

-Pero irte con tus padres…es muy arriesgado, podría dar al bebe y tu siquiera lo sabrías

-Tal vez cambiaron de opinión…quizás ahora están emocionados y quieren disfrutar conmigo de este hermoso regalo-Luna negaba con la cabeza, entrelazo las manos de ambas queriendo trasmitirle la realidad sin decir ni una palabra: sus padres le negaron toda ayuda, los Potter la creen una mentirosa y Harry…

-Hermione, ven conmigo…no al viaje, pero mi padre te recibirá con los brazos abiertos

-No puedo hacerle pasar a tu padre momentos incomodos…no es fácil lidiar con una embarazada, tú lo sabes…tengo que ir con mamá y papá, buscare la forma de evitar que den en adopción a mi hijo…no quiero perder a mi bebe Luna, es lo único que tengo, es toda mi familia en estos momentos-Hermione empezó a sollozar con fuerza, refugiándose en los brazos de Luna.

.

.

Lily y James estaban en la oficina con Dumbledore. Con mucha paciencia manejaban los temas distractores que el director manejaba con ellos, pero la paciencia le estaba fallando a James

-Albus, no perdamos el tiempo…Lily y yo hemos decidió ofrecer el beneficio de la duda a esa niña

-Cuando él bebe nazca, le haremos el encantamiento de paternidad y veremos la mentira de esa muchacha…así todos dejaran de señalarnos como los malos del cuento y olvidaremos este mal rato

-¿Y si es lo contrario? ¿Si la Señorita Granger nunca mintió y ella dará a luz a su nieto? ¿Qué es lo que harán?-ambos Potter solo se encogieron de hombros, como si lo que les dijo Albus fuera un chiste viejo

-Pues es muy simple, pedimos la patria potestad y acobijamos a nuestro "nieto" donde debe estar, con nosotros, lejos de ella

-Me temo, Señora Potter, que Hermione Granger es mayor de edad, por lo cual ese derecho ustedes lo tienen negado…no intente una batalla por lo legal, ella las tienes de todas para ganar…denle la oportunidad; eran muy buenos con ella

-¡Hasta que traiciono nuestra confianza!...se acostó con nuestro hijo, ¡En vísperas de la boda! Y luego quiso encasquetarle a su bastardo a nuestro hijo

-¿Qué es lo que dice Harry? ¿Acaso el joven Potter opina igual que ustedes?-ambos padres guardaron silencio

-Respóndanme, ¿Qué dice Harry al respecto?, algo debió decirle a Hermione, para que pasara por alto este embarazo y contrajera nupcias con esa jovencita

-Cho Chang es la mejor esposa que mi hijo pudo haber encontrado, es mujer de categoría además de darle los beneficios a mi hijo para asegurarle un futuro

-Durante muchos años, ustedes criticaron los ideales de las familias sangre pura…su principal manía radicaba en los Malfoy…y solo hicieron lo que ellos no pudieron; obligaron a su hijo a contraer matrimonio por conveniencia, negándole la felicidad y la familia-tanto James como Lily, se sintieron ofendidos pero también tristeza ante la posible opción de la veracidad en las palabras de Albus

-Draco Malfoy es muy feliz en compañía de la Señorita Lovegood…Hermione Granger se gano el cariño de Draco Malfoy, siendo reciproco…hasta donde tengo conocimiento, el Señor Malfoy y la Señorita Lovegood serán los padrinos de la criatura-Lily se levantó, retorciendo su cabello en sus dedos, murmurando muy bajito

-… ¿Qué te hace confiar en la muchacha? Cho claramente vio como Granger paseaba por los pasillos besándose con un muchacho distinto cada día

-Las fechas…para dar mis argumentos necesito saber la opinión de Harry al respecto del embarazo de…

-No lo sabe…Harry no sabe que Granger está esperando un bebe…-Lily giro a ver a ambos hombres, quienes la miraban estupefactos

-Cuando Hermione le mando la carta…yo la intercepte…Cho me dijo todo lo que le escribiría…entiéndanme, Harry había esperado tanto por la oportunidad de realizar sus prácticas para subir de puesto a Jefe de Aurores, era lo que siempre espero, suceder tu puesto James…estaba próxima la boda, y el enterarse del embarazo hubiera provocado en Harry confusión que no necesitaba…

-¡Por Merlín y sus barbas, mujer! ¡La muchacha está a días de parir y todos pensábamos que Harry había negado a la muchacha por lo que Cho dijo de ella!

-¡Quería proteger a mi hijo!...Hermione es una joven sin futuro, ¿Cómo saber si ella no buscaba a mi hijo para asegurarse la vida? ¡Tú y yo hemos visto familias destruirse por eso!

-Esa idea solo sería fundamentada si la muchacha fuera como Ginny Weasley…Hermione nunca demostró ser ese tipo de mujer Lily…ahora encajan muchas cosas… ¿Tu respondiste en nombre de tu propio hijo, esas atrocidades que mando a Hermione por carta?-Lily negó con la cabeza, ella solo intercepto la carta, la guardo y siguió como si nada, nunca se hizo pasar por su hijo para responderle

-¿De qué carta hablas Albus? ¿Nos hemos perdido de otra cosa?

-Tal parece que la Señora Cho Chang ha jugado con todos-Albus saco de entre sus papeles una carta arrugada y algo amarillenta

-Entregó esta carta en persona a Hermione…en ella, "Harry" niega a ese hijo, la acusa de estafadora y la amenaza con enviarla a prisión si llega a difundir su embarazo…incluso, le anexo una bolsa con libras para que Hermione realizara un aborto, deshaciéndose de la criatura

-¡Harry jamás haría eso! ¡Mi hijo nunca pediría, ni pagaría por semejante atrocidad!

-Lily tiene razón…esta no es la caligrafía de Harry, y él nunca maneja dinero muggle, las cuentas le fallan

-¿Ahora si están dispuestos a confiar un poco en Hermione?...él bebe nacerá en unas semanas, lo mejor es estar bien con ella, evitándole…-la puerta del director se abrió con fuerza, mientras Luna y Hannah cargaba a una sudorosa Hermione; de entre sus piernas rodaba sangre

-¡Director! Weasley empujo a Hermione por las escaleras

-Ha roto su fuente y creemos que esta de parto…no deja de sangra…está perdiendo la consciencia

-¡James, llévatela a San Mugo!-sin esperar otra indicación, James sujeto con fuerza a Hermione mientras Lily se introducía con ellas en la chimenea y lanzaba los polvo, desapareciendo los tres entre las llamas

-¿Quién estaba con ella?

-Yo profesor, Hannah llego cuando vio a todos los estudiantes…los de quinto nos ayudaron hasta llegar aquí, de ahí, se fueron a ver a la Profesora McGonagall a reportar a Weasley

-Bien hecho…vamos, estoy seguro que quieren conocer al bebe-ambas muchachas asintieron, pero antes de desaparecer, vieron como entre las llamas, salían tres jóvenes: Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbotton…y Harry Potter

-¡Buenas tardes profesor!

Contrariando a lo que los muchachos esperaban, los tres no se veían muy alegres; Draco se acercó a su prometida, queriéndola saludar, hasta que Luna con una gran rapidez golpeo a Harry en el rostro, quebrándole la nariz

-¡Tú, infeliz bastardo!

-¡Luna!-Draco trataba de sujetarla, mientras Neville socorría a Harry, quien gemía de dolor, cubriéndose la nariz con sus manos

-¡Luna no es momento de golpear gente! ¡Tenemos que ir con Hermione!

-Vallan las dos, yo explicare la situación a los tres y solucionare la nariz del joven Potter-Luna, a pesar de querer golpear a Harry una vez más, acepto y junto a Hannah partieron al hospital

-¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!...¡Malfoy! ¡¿Me puedes explicar que sucede con tu mujer?!

-Como si yo supiera todo lo que pasa por su cabeza-Draco quería reírse, pero la mirada sería de Neville se lo impedía

-Harry, acércate para que te cure…además tenemos que hablar

-¿Qué demonios hice ahora? ¡Tengo meses sin pisar Inglaterra!

-Lo sé…pero es sobre la Señorita Granger…tal parece, joven Potter, que tanto su padre como usted son demasiado fértiles-Albus apunto con su varita la nariz de Harry, antes de conjurar el hechizo hablo

-Dejaste embarazada a Hermione cuando te casaste y te fuiste a Suiza

Junto con el grito de dolor, se escucharon las exclamaciones de Draco y Neville.

.

.

.

Hermione estaba en la camilla, gimiendo ante las contracciones mientras los medimagos y las sanadoras trataban de parar la hemorragia

-Muchacha, ¿Es que acaso te has caído de un hipogrifo?

-¡Me lanzaron de las escaleras del cuarto piso imbécil!...-un grito más fuerte se escuchó, siendo eso lo último para que James entrara

-¿Qué pasa aquí?... ¡HAGAN ALGO!-los sanadores ignoraron a James. Siguieron su trabajo, logrando que la hemorragia parase y los signos vitales estuvieran lo más estables para iniciar la labor de parto

-Muy bien, vamos pequeña, tu hijo espera llegar a este mundo

-¿Señor Potter va a estar aquí?-James tenía toda la intención de negarse, pero tan solo con ver la mirada aterrada de Hermione se mantuvo firme y se plantó junto a ella

-G-gracias Profesor Potter

-…no digas nada-Hermione asintió y junto a las indicaciones del doctor, empezó a pujar cada instante en que sentía las contracciones.

Fuera de la habitación, Lily, Luna y Hannah esperaban con los nervios de punta…el parto se estaba largando, cada diez minutos salía una sanadora (amiga de Lily) a informarles que a pesar de la dilatación reglamentaria para la labor de parto, el feto no podía ser expulsado, con pociones trataban de hacer resistir a Hermione, pero la perdida tan grande de sangre estaba haciendo reparos en las fuerzas de la castaña, haciendo que se dificultara para ella pujar.

Luna y Hannah empezaron a llorar de la impotencia ante no poder ayudar a su amiga; Lily sentía la culpabilidad llenar su cuerpo, escalofríos atravesaban su espalda ante el solo panorama de un nieto huérfano de madre, todo por su insolencia, su desconfianza y su inocencia…el pensar que tal vez, por dejarse llevar por lo banal de la clase alta, podría perder a una joven como Hermione, o que ambos murieran…que él bebe no lograra resistir el parto…

-Merlín…por favor, te ruego perdones mis pecados-las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus mejillas, mientras entrelazaba sus manos en una plegaría

-No permitas que la Muerte se los lleve…déjalos vivir, no importa si no es mi sangre, la vida nunca debe ser negada…que tonta eh sido, siempre supe que esa mujer era tan frívola…tanto como yo lo soy ahora

-¡Mamá!-Harry, con su sweater ensangrentado y su nariz morada llego hasta las tres, deteniéndose frente a su madre

-¡¿Es verdad?!...¡Dime madre! ¡¿Mi Hermione está dando a luz a mi hijo?!-el ver los ojos de Harry, tan llenos de ilusión, de amor…de esos sentimientos tan puros, tan cálidos y sinceros, como los que ella y James demostraban día a día…sin duda alguna, el solo hecho de ver a su hijo así, era la prueba más justa de que ese bebe a punto de nacer, era su nieto

-¡Perdóname Harry!...te oculte la verdad, creyéndole a esa mujer…todo este tiempo que estuviste fuera, tu padre y yo hemos descuidado a Hermione, le dimos la espalda y negamos a nuestro nieto-el rostro de Harry se volvió serio, mientras trataba de entender las razones de su madre por alejarla una vez más de su querida Hermione

-Mama…mamá mírame por favor… ¿Hermione está bien? ¿Mi hijo…mi hijo está bien?

-No Potter…tu querida amiga Weasley se atrevió a empujar a Hermione, sabiendo que estaba en los últimos días de su embarazo, por las escaleras de la escuela…entre algunos alumnos y nosotras la llevamos con el director…ahora, ambos están luchando por sobrevivir…Hermione perdió sangre, está perdiendo fuerzas y él bebe no puede nacer… ¡Por ti y tu maldita familia van a morir!-un grito desgarrador se escuchó, helando la sangre de Harry…luego, un pequeño y delicado llanto se escuchó, luego, el eco del llanto…pero con la misma rapidez se apagó…

-E-él bebe…él bebe n-no está llorando-Lily cayó al suelo entre lágrimas, mientras Luna y Hannah se sostenían entre ambas…

Harry entro con fuerza, asustando a los medimagos

-¿¡Que hace usted aquí!? ¡Salga inmediatamente de aquí!

-¡Es mi mujer y mi hijo!...-Harry vio como entre las sanadoras limpiaban y revisaban al bebe

-Si usted es el padre, entonces llego en buen momento…brinde un poco de su magia, necesitamos que la criatura este lo más estable posible-Harry, movido por el miedo de que algo le sucediera a su bebe, se acercó y ahí lo vio: el cuerpo quieto de un recién nacido, con la piel morada y rastros de sangre

-Coloque sus manos en el pecho de la pequeña…ahora, deje que la magia fluya, su instinto sabe que su bebe está débil…lo bueno es que solo fue ella

-¡Preparen otra manta! ¡Viene otro más!-Harry solo escuchaba los pasos, los gritos de Hermione y los llantos…

Ahí frente a él, su hija luchaba por sobrevivir, por respirar y hacer latir su corazón

-Por favor…vamos cariño, dame un llanto y prometo que cada vez que llores, iré por ti, cada lagrima será limpiada por mis propios dedos, secare tu rostro y te acunare en mi pecho…vamos bebe, dame tus lágrimas, dame la señal de que estarás aquí conmigo y con tu mami-entonces, junto a el llanto, la bebe empezó a lloriquear, mientras Hermione lograba sacar de su cuerpo a su bebe

-¡Muchacha que fuerte eres!... ¡Has dado a luz tres bebes!-James derramo sus lágrimas, el solo ver de reojo a los bebes, y como su hijo trasmitía su magia era prueba suficiente: eran sus nietos, su sangre…eran lo que tanto anhelo

-¡Sanador Johnson, la muchacha está perdiendo la consciencia!-James volteo a ver a la castaña; convulsionaba mientras su piel se tornaba pálida y sus labios perdían color

-… ¿E-están bien?-James sostuvo la mano de Hermione, mientras los sanadores se enfocaron en mantenerla viva

-Todos, dos varones, una niña…muy fuertes, esperando a verte…Harry está aquí, esta con la niña…todo fue un mal entendido Hermione, mi hijo esperaba a sus bebes con el corazón abierto-James se giró a ver a Harry quien sonreía acunando a su hija

-Harry…Harry está aquí…me alegro…los bebes no estarán solos…gracias por aceptarlos-Hermione dejo de resistirse al frío, solo fijo su mirada en la imagen que tanto tiempo anhelo: Harry, sosteniendo a sus hijos, amándolos…

* * *

Un review me haría feliz. Gracias!


	4. Chapter 3

Hola!  
Estoy saltando de un pie con todos sus comentarios. No pensé que llegaría a más de diez…

Quise actualizar ayer, pero tuve que presentar mi proyecto de Movimientos Sociales, y estaba atrasada. Aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo.

En esta ocasión, manejo acontecimientos pasados, que espero manejen algunas respuestas a sus dudas. Gracias por sus reviews, follows y fav. Me alegraron mi semana.

Un saludo. Búsquenme en Facebook: **Vielka B.H.**

 _Disclaimer aplicado._

* * *

 _Algo picaba en sus parpados, no le quedaba de otra que abrirlos; era la luz del sol llegaba directo a su rostro. Estiro sus brazos, soltando y dejando deslizar la sabana hasta la cintura…no hacía frío, en realidad su cuerpo se encontraba un poco sudoroso, la noche había sido muy calurosa, contrarío al clima característica del mes de Octubre._

 _Se enderezo, recargando su peso sobre sus manos, levantando solo su pecho, dejando el resto de su cuerpo en la cama…realmente no es que quisiera; le dolían sus piernas y la cadera la sentía entumecida, acalambrada._

 _Vio a su lado izquierdo, su ropa doblada sobre la manta que no utilizo en toda la noche, junto a un vaso con agua y un plato con pan tostado untado de mermelada de fresa. A un lado de ella, estaba una flor de loto de papel…más bien, una flor de loto hecha de con la página de un libro. Con cuidado la tomo, la observo y luego la desdoblo, un lado eran simples palabras de un libro de Aritmética, del otro lado un mensaje a mano, con caligrafía fina y tinta negra. Sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas, tomo su varita que reposaba bajo su almohada y la volvió a formar en flor con un encantamiento; tomo su ropa, se enrollo en la sabana y salió de la casa de campaña; camino unos metros hasta llegar a la laguna; no era un lugar muy concurrente, y a es ahora casi no había visitantes, por lo que tranquilamente se metió al agua, relajando todos sus músculos. Se sumergió y nado durante una hora, hasta que escucho las pisadas sobre las hojas muertas de los árboles, nado hasta la orilla del muelle encontrándose a quien la acompañaría durante todo el día: sus cabellos negros sujetos en una goma, con un brillo húmedo_

 _-Puedes entrar, el agua esta tibia y hay varias toallas-Hermione tomo la mano que le ofrecía, así pudo salir del agua con mayor facilidad_

 _-¿Cómo te has sentido?_

 _-Muy bien…sin embargo, no eh tenido hambre apenas me levante, supongo que después del baño me sentaran bien ese pan tostado, tiene buena pinta_

 _-Gracias…vamos, te acompaño. No me gusta que andes sola por este bosque_

 _-Lo conozco mejor que tu_

 _-Aún así-Hermione se puso la sabana enrollada con varios dobleces_

 _-¿Por qué te has ido antes que yo?_

 _-Quería asegurarme que no estaban preguntando por ti en la escuela…tal parece que Luna hizo bien su artimaña, todos piensan que estas con tus padres y tus padres que estas con Luna pasando el fin de semana_

 _-Me sorprende que el director permitiera semejante descontrol… ¿Quién iba a pensar que los de séptimo de Hufflepuff armarían toda una fiesta por ganar el torneo académico? ¡Casi queman la escuela con los fuegos artificiales que lanzaron!...la pobre Winky estuvo a poco de tener a su hijo en pleno pasillo_

 _-Al menos fue nuestra excusa perfecta para darnos nuestra escapada…gracias por la estupenda noche que pasamos juntos…a partir de este año, disfrutare cada cumpleaños si me festejas todos los años de la misma forma_

 _-Feliz cumpleaños veinticuatro atrasado…además, no eres el único que disfruto de nuestro encuentro fortuito…me diste la mejor experiencia que pude haber pedido para tener mi primera vez Harry…la manera en que me trataste, tus palabras, tus besos tus caricias…toda esa forma de amar mi cuerpo, siempre procurando ser yo quien disfrutara más que tu…sé que lo pude haber arruinado, no me imagine que doliera tanto…_

 _-Hermione, no eres una piedra; me preocuparía el hecho de que no hubieras sentido dolor o placer…en realidad me siento muy satisfecho con usted Señorita Granger…es una mujer receptiva y con los sentidos a flor de piel…será muy placentero para ambos descubrir la forma de explorar ese lado tuyo…-Hermione rodeo el cuello de Harry con sus brazos, descansando sus manos en el amarre de su pelo; se levantó en puntillas y lo beso en los labios de manera profunda, queriendo fundirse con él nuevamente_

 _-Hasta donde tenía entendido, joven Potter, nuestra relación iniciaría como un cortejo inocente y tranquilo_

 _-No pude resistir a saborear los secretos de su cuerpo, Señorita Granger…además, ¿Qué mejor forma que iniciar el segundo mes del curso, que iniciándose en el arte de la cama con su flamante novio?_

 _-Tu autoestima no escatima en recursos para hacerse notar…te amo Harry_

 _-Y yo a ti…gracias por haberme dado el honor de ser quien estuviera contigo para disfrutar y descubrir lo que es hacer el amor por primera vez…vamos al baño; tengo planeadas muchas actividades para nosotros…no te preocupes, no te saturare por ahora con más sexo desenfrenado…esperare a las últimas 12 horas antes de regresarte al colegio_

 _-¡Harry Potter!-Harry la cargo estilo nupcial, avanzando a una tienda de campaña más amplia que en la que ellos habían pasado la noche juntos…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Estas muy contenta Hermione… ¿Pasaste un buen fin de semana?_

 _-Cállate Luna… ¿Cómo te fue con Malfoy? ¿Pudiste hacer algo más con él, que platicar sobre pociones?_

 _-Practique el sexo oral con él…es una actividad mucho más placentera que el sexo convención al que estoy segura, te familiarizaste hace dos días_

 _-¡Eres una depravada Lovegood!-Hermione se había resbalado de la impresión, cayendo al suelo de la biblioteca. Luna se mofo de ella; la ayudo a incorporarse y salieron de la biblioteca, platicando sobre el interés de Hermione por inclinarse a la profesión de la enseñanza a académica_

 _-¿Disculpa, eres Hermione Granger?-frente a ella, al lado del director Dumbledore, estaba una mujer de cabello negro lacio y largo, vestida en un traje formal de tres piezas negro y tacones altos blancos de punta negra_

 _-Claro, ¿Quién pregunta?_

 _-Soy Cho Chang…el profesor Dumbledore me comento que estabas desarrollando una iniciativa en favor de algunas criaturas mágicas…yo trabajo en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas…a mi jefe le resulto interesante tu propuesta, y debido a que el ministerio ha abierto un fondo para la investigación teórica-practica de proyectos en favor de la criaturas mágicas, se han abierto convocatorias al redor del país para que varios postulen sus proyectos…tal vez esta sea la oportunidad que necesitabas_

 _Hermione, a contrario de la reacción que los presentes esperaban de ella, grito de euforia y se puso a saltar cual niña en una dulcería, corrió hasta la morena y la abrazo efusivamente, luego prosiguió con el director (quien estaba estupefacto) y al final con su amiga Luna, quien estaba en las mismas condiciones_

 _-¿Cómo fue que llego mi proyecto a manos del departamento? Solo eh podido armar las bases y un poco de marco teórico_

 _-Un amigo en común hizo el comentario a mi jefe, le llevo tus avances y estaba complacido por el potencial que demuestras…por cuestiones legales no podemos darte luz verde hasta el cierre de la convocatoria, pero si pones todo tu empeño y mejoras tu propuesta, estoy más que segura que esa plaza la tienes en el bolsillo de tu túnica-la sonrisa de Hermione estuvo a poco de partirle el rostro; Luna la abrazaba con mucha fuerza mientras el director se veía contento_

 _-P-pero… ¿Quién le envío mi proyecto a su jefe? ¡No me mal interprete! Es un gran gesto y estoy muy agradecida…pero si me dedico en lleno a la propuesta de la P.E.D.D.O, descuidare mis estudios y este es mi último año…además tengo que estudiar para postularme en la Académica de Enseñanza y Aprendizaje de la Magia…y este verano voy a realizar un curso en la Universidad de Oxford para…_

 _-¡Hermione por Merlín!_

 _-Señorita Granger, es muy gratificante ver como una alumna esta plenamente consciente de lo que implica salir de la escuela y buscar continuar sus estudios…pero no olvide que usted es una jovencita, necesita disfrutar de su último año. En la Academia no necesita presentar examen, las referencias otorgadas por el personal de este Colegio será suficiente para asegurar su lugar, sus estudios muggles pueden esperar unos meses, además sus padres me han comentado que hay una nueva modalidad de estudios por medio de un interesante aparato que puede mover_

 _-¡Esta es una oportunidad de oro Hermione!-Luna la zarandeo de sus hombros. Hermione asintió y luego encaro a la joven Chang, platicaron unas cuantas cosas más sobre los requisitos que debía reunir, acordando verse a las 10 de la noche en la oficina del director para acordar con la profesora McGonagall algunos ajustes a su horario._

 _Al despedirse, la única duda que aquejaba a Hermione era la identidad de quien planeo toda esta oportunidad para ella…debía descubrir quién era y agradecerle._

 _En el camino al Gran Comedor, Luna y Hermione platicaban sobre la relación entre Draco Malfoy y Luna. A diferencia de la opinión pública al respecto de una relación con una diferencia de edad como la de ellos, no se veían atacados con comentarios desdeñosos; el prestigio de la familia de Draco además del gran cariño que Luna se ganó gracias a las publicaciones tan cómicas, verídicas e incluso un tanto crudas en la revista "El Quisquilloso", al grado de rivalizar con "El Profeta". Según los comentarios del Sr. Lovegood, desde la participación de ambos padres de Luna en la guerra, siendo esta misma revista el medio de comunicación entre la Orden, los Aurores y quienes pelearían contra El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado (y donde trágicamente la mamá de Luna perdió la vida), beneficio mucho el mercado del periodismo ganándose una buena reputación en la comunidad británica mágica. Luna y Draco, se conocieron cuando ella tenía diez años, en el funeral de los caídos en guerra; Narcissa fue (a espaldas de la mayoría de su generación) la amiga incondicional para Amada Lovegood…ambas, siendo Slytherin ella y Amada una Ravenclaw respectivamente, no podían disfrutar su amistad abiertamente, escondiéndose para disfrutar de esa amistad. La Señora Malfoy, al haber perdido también a su marido (viéndolo más como un regalo de libertad, que una razón te tristeza) se juro a si misma cuidar de la pequeña niña, siendo ella quien representaría el papel femenino en su vida, sin destituir a su amiga. Poco a poco, Luna y Draco fueron llegando a conocerse, aprendiendo a quererse y descubrir que lo en un tiempo unío en amistad a sus madres, a ellos los uniria un sentimiento más profundo: amor._

 _Cuando Luna cumplio quince años, voluntariamente, ante la sorpresa de de todos incluido Draco, se auto-obsequio un contrato de matrimonio entre ella y Draco…decir que Narcissa estaba feliz y contenta era un eufenismo, no cabía en su dicha. De esa manera quedaron ambos comprometidos…aunque tuvieron mucho trabajo en persuadir a la pequeña Lovegood para que desistiera de su idea de contraer nupcias a los dieciséis…pactaron esperara hasta que ella cumpliera veinte años…eso, obviamente, no detuvo a Luna de persuadir a Draco para que la instruyera en las artes amatorias antes del matrimonio…_

 _-¿Cómo lograste convencer a Draco de…?_

 _-¿De tener sexo?...le dije que no llegaría a mi boda con la cabeza en blanco para hacer el amor con él, y que si el no me ayudaba se lo pediría a alguien de la escuela…no salí de su cama en dos días_

 _-¡Luna!_

 _Ambas continuaron su plática, dedicada a la noticia que recibieron en una carta escrita por Hannah, tal parece que su amiga sería la Dama principal en la boda de una de las primas de su novio Neville, por lo que se ausentaría los fines de semana del curso hasta la boda; tenía muchos preparativos, y con el trabajo de su tía en el misterio no podía encargarse libremente_

 _-¿Quién pensaría que Hannah terminaría aceptando las ordenes de Augusta Longbotton?_

 _-Bueno, Neville le pidió que tuviera paciencia…y en el verano pasado, Hannah me platico que la señora fue más atenta con ella que de costumbre, parece ser que Neville le condiciono que si no aceptaba el acuerdo que sus padres y los de ella lograron, Neville se alejaría completamente de la familia_

 _-A diferencia tuya, ellos se comprometieron por obligación_

 _-No les quedaba de otra que aceptarlo, es por el bien de ambas familias…tu sabes que desde que el padre de Hannah falleció, la Sra. Abbott se ha hecho cargo de todos los asuntos familiares, y con su condición de salud…_

 _-Pobre Hannah…pero ella es muy valiente, lo está afrontando con la cabeza fría_

 _-Además…Neville es muy guapo, no es un sacrificio lo que hace. Ella ya lo acepto…ya sabes, ahora todas conocemos lo que es hacer el amor con nuestras parejas-Hermione se sonrojo, pero ahora ya no exploto como anteriormente, solo se río con sorna._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hermione llego a la oficina del director, donde estaba la Srta. Chang, Dumbledore, su jefa de casa junto al profesor James, la esposa de él y…Harry_

 _-Qué bueno que llegas…Hermione, te presento a quienes convencieron a mi jefe de darte esta oportunidad: la familia Potter-Hermione quedo estupefacta al saber que no había sino una, sino tres personas_

 _-En alguna ocasión te escuche hablar del tema, mi esposa es amiga del jefe de Cho y Harry era quien tenía la oportunidad de entablar la conexión al estar haciendo un empleo temporal…estoy encantado con que te hayan tomado en cuenta Hermione, el Sr. Thompson no siempre es racional, a veces cree que el solo puede dar la solución a los problemas de su departamento y no escucha a terceros, con la ayuda de mi esposa y de Harry, pudimos darle oportunidad a tu trabajo_

 _Sin embargo, Hermione guardo silencio y miro al director_

 _-Me niego a continuar con este proyecto…disculpe profesor, pero creí que este merito era por mí, pero para nadie es un secreto, que desde que su hijo Harry venció a Tom Riddle, el ministerio hace lo que ustedes ordenan sin dudarlo un momento…gracias, pero no gracias. Que pasen buena noche-salió de la oficina enfurruñada._

 _Una vez en el corredor, Hermione se encontró a Luna, quien platicaba a cuchicheos con Hannah; iban a preguntar el porqué de su corta estadía pero Hermione negó con la cabeza; ambas abrazaron a la castaña guardando entre ellas sus lágrimas._

 _Saliendo de la gárgola, estaba Harry observándolo todo; tal parece que fue mala idea que sus padres y él interfirieran directamente con el juicio del Sr. Thompson…debió hacerle caso a Remus, dejar que él y Tonks hablaran con Hermione y presentarle entre los tres el proyecto. Solo esperaba que lo perdonara…Hermione se había quedado con la idea errónea, que el proyecto fue una especie de "cambio" por haber pasado el fin de semana juntos, y más por haberse acostado juntos…en algunos momentos, Hermione sacaba a relucir más su lado adolescente que otros, y este no era el mejor escenario._

* * *

Un Review por favor?


	5. Chapter 4

Estoy muy emocionada por los comentarios que recibió este finc el capítulo anterior, en especial con las observaciones que me dieron y lo que les gustaría ver al respecto del trasfondo de la batalla contra Voldemort.

Gracias por dejar un review, me animan mucho en esta época tan estresante de proyectos -.-ll

Para el nombre de la madre de Luna, lo elegí cuando mi abuelita me enseño la foto de su abuela, Amada Cortes; ella era muy guapa a decir verdad, y cuando se casó con el abuelo de mi abuela, se dedicó cien por ciento a su familia, ella murió en un cuarto con todos sus hijos al lado de ella, es cierta manera me recordó un poco a la forma de morir de la mamá de Luna.

 **Alejandra Salazar** : Qué bonita coincidencia que el nombre coincidiera con tu mamá, espero no decepcionarlas con los siguientes capítulos ni a ti ni a tu mamá.

Saludos a todos! Gracias de nuevo!

P.d.: **Nanny** , gracias por dejarme comentario. Siempre espero con ansias tu opinión para saber si voy por buen camino.

 _Disclaimer Aplicado_

*La parte en _cursiva_ son los recuerdos*

* * *

Se despertó adolorida, su cuerpo estaba entumecido, sentía sus piernas con cosquilleo y sus brazos punzantes…su vientre estaba algo dolido y sentía un vacío que…

-¡No!-Hermione se levantó con fuerza, viendo como una intravenosa estaba de su lado izquierdo, mientras una maquina medía su pulso.

Sin perder tiempo, toco su vientre, y para comprobar, retiro la sabana, reafirmando el hecho de que ya no tenía su vientre gestando a su bebe…a sus bebes

-¡No!...por Merlín, no…que mis padres no los dieran-al reconocer la tecnología propia de la medicina muggle, se levantó, sacando la aguja y alejando los cables de su cuerpo; salió de la habitación corriendo, llamando a sus padres, al Señor Potter, a la Señora Potter, a Luna, a Hannah, al Profesor Dumbledore…a Harry.

Corría por los pasillos, entrando en las habitaciones, buscando a sus hijos…llego a la planta baja, cerca del lobby, buscando algún indicio de sus hijos, o de sus padres o…

-¡Hermione!-llegando por la puerta, vio a Lily acompañada de su madre. Sin dudarlo, Hermione arremedo contra ella, quedando ambas en el piso

-¿¡Que le has hecho!?... ¡Si los diste en adopción juro que te mato! ¿¡Donde están mis hijos!? ¿¡Que les han hecho a mis bebes!?-con los gritos de las personas al ver a Hermione sujetar de la cabeza a Elizabeth Granger, Ethan Granger llegó, alejando a Hermione de su esposa

-¡Cariño tranquilízate!...los niños están bien, están en los cuneros-Hermione trataba de zafarse de su padre, Lily ayudo a levantarse a Elizabeth quien lloro al ver el comportamiento de su hija

-¿¡Cómo sé que no mienten!? ¡Querían quitarme a mis bebes! ¡Querían que yo…!

-¡Hermione!-desde el elevador, Harry, seguido de Luna y Hannah corrió hasta ella; al verlo, la ira lleno a Hermione; el recordar las atrocidades que le escribió y la estupidez por la que le envío dinero…

-¡Hermione tranquilízate!...están aquí, están bien…los tres lo están, ven aquí-Hermione, al verse libre de su padre, corrió hasta Harry, quien cargaba un bebe envuelto en mantas rosas con nubes blancas

-Mírala, es nuestra niña…fue la segunda ¿No es hermosa?-Hermione, inicialmente miro a Harry, y al solo encontrar esa mirada de amor que siempre profeso a ella, pudo, con mucha confianza, tomar a su hija y llevarla directo a su pecho. La detallo, revisando cada centímetro, recorriendo su piel, su pecho, su cuello, revisó que nada faltara o estuviera anormal en ella…pero ni eso importaba, amaba a sus hijos, sin importar lo que naciera en ellos

-¿Dónde…?

-Aquí, Luna y Hannah los están cargando…vamos-Harry, con mucha facilidad, cargo a Hermione en estilo nupcial, mientras ella aún sostenía a la bebe

-Subamos, no quiero que tengas un bajón y puedas perjudicarte…solo fueron diez horas, así que pronto los niños querrán alimentarse-en el elevador, Harry, junto a Luna, Hannah y los bebes subieron al piso de Hermione; caminaron hasta la puerta, donde se encontraron al director y sub-directora del colegio

-En hora buena, Señorita Granger…no solo pudo resistir un parto tan complicado, si no que alumbro tres criatura de un solo parto…no cabe duda, que la virilidad de los Potter es cien por ciento servible-Hermione se sonrojo de todo el rostro, mientras Hannah y Luna se rieron de ella; Harry en cambio, inflo el pecho tal pavo real, sonriendo orgulloso de su "proeza"

-Sera mejor dejar descansar a la Señorita Granger…en la mesa están los obsequios que le mandan con cariño a usted y los bebes, por parte de algunos compañeros suyos y maestros del colegio-Hermione asintió ante las palabras de Albus, dejando pasar el comentario bochornoso de Minerva

-Nos veremos pronto-ambos magos desaparecieron; Harry acostó a Hermione, mientras la tapaba con las cobijas

Hermione miro a su hija, antes de regresarla a los brazos de Harry, luego, con la mirada pidió a Hannah le entregara a su bebe, repitió la revisión que con su hija y luego, besos su mejillas; Luna le dio al otro bebe, procurando el equilibrio en sus brazos

-Nació primero mi ahijado, luego la pequeña y al final el ahijado de Luna

-¿Se atribuyen ser las madrinas de nuestros hijos, sin siquiera preguntar?

-Si yo fuera tú, no las contradecía…eh pactado con ellas, y al ser tres, no le veo problema alguno-dos toques a la puerta y un "pase" de Harry, bastaron para que los cuatro abuelos entraran, con peluches y bolsas de ropa y comida

-Hemos traído la ropa que les hiciste, afortunadamente eres muy precavida, así que la ropa no es un problema

-Gracias Señora Potter

-Mira…aquí están las tuyas…esas batas son muy incomodas, y necesitas algo que te facilite darles pecho a los niños-como si fueran las ordenes de un militar, los tres empezaron a reclamar comida, los varones con llantos más fuertes

-Bien, parece ser que es un buen momento

-…yo, no sé cómo debo dar el pecho a los tres…-Elizabeth y Lily, al ver el miedo en el rostro de Hermione no pudieron enternecerse más de lo que ya estaban, Hermione estaba más asustadas que ellas en su momento, pero aún así tenía a fuerza de pedir ayuda, indirectamente al menos

-Muy bien, James, Ethan, chicas…Potter…por favor salgan de aquí, esto es privado y Hermione necesita estar lo más cómoda posible-con algo de color en las mejillas de todos, salieron, siendo Harry el único que se quedó, cargando aún a la bebe

-Harry, debes salir

-No le encuentro caso, creo que es importante que yo sepa el procedimiento para ayudar a Hermione en un futuro

-Es el cuerpo de una dama, joven Potter…le pido respete la condición de mi hija

-Señora Granger, si yo no venerara el cuerpo de su hija…créame, no estaríamos en un hospital, en el área de maternidad, con su hija recién salida de parto con mis tres hijos

-¡Harry!

-¡Pero qué joven tan desvergonzado!-Hermione se río; ya luego de aceptar la presencia de Harry; Lily y Elizabeth, la ayudaron a desprenderse de la bata, quedando completamente desnuda

-Sí, el rumor de que el embarazo es una bendición al cuerpo femenino es completamente una afirmación

-¡Harry!, por favor, resérvate tus comentarios-Lily temía más por la reacción de Elizabeth que por la de Hermione, quien parecía estar muy acostumbrada a la actitud tan… _canuto_ de Harry

-Bien, cariño como son tres vamos a hacer una prueba, primero en cada pecho, vamos poner por un minuto a cada bebe, luego tú vas a decir el orden para alimentarlos…dependiendo de como veas que succionen vas a elegir quien va primero y a quienes alimentaras simultáneamente

-¿Pero no corren riesgo al estar juntos? No sé si podre…

-Para eso está Harry, el té ayudara a mantenerlos quietos…vamos, primero con este caballerito-Lily le paso a su primogénito, tenía una pelusa oscura, con la piel al tono de Lily, con las pecas y todo.

Cuando lo junto a su pecho, sintió luego como succionaba con fuerza, asustándola ante las sensaciones; tratando de enderezarse, la sabana se corrió mostrando la fina línea entre su vientre y el inicio de su Monte de Venus…justo, cuando la puerta se abrió

-¡¿Harry Potter como es eso que ya eres padre?!

-¡Sirius!

-¡¿Qué significa esto Lily?!

-¡Padrino! ¡Tío Remus!-la sonrisa de Harry, el enojo de Elizabeth y Lily, junto al sonrojo de la muchacha en la cama dieron indicios a Sirius que esa no había sido la manera de entrar y pedir explicaciones

-Sirius, salgamos de aquí

-Pero…

-¡Vete de aquí! ¡Desvergonzado! ¡Mi hija está dando pecho a mis nietos!-Lily saco a empujones a Sirius y a Remus, mientras regañaba a Ethan y a James al permitirles la entrada

-Cariño ¿Estas bien?

-Si…me sorprende que no se despertaran-con cuidado, Hermione desteto a su hijo, iniciando con el segundo varón, igual a su hijo, sin las pecas tan prominentes en el rostro que su hermano; el también succiono con fuerza, tal parecía el ser varones le indicaba que eran de gran comer

-No te preocupes Hermione…Harry y su hermano también fueron muy tragones…supongo por eso mi pecho se hizo más pequeño

-Sí, Hermione también era glotona…en medio día llegue a alimentarla cinco veces…y al final, resulto con un cuerpo mejor que le mío

Entre pláticas, anécdotas y una que otra risa, Hermione empezó a calmarse, ordenando a sus hijos para alimentar…para finalmente caer en un sueño.

Parece ser, que a final de cuentas, todo empezaría a aclararse para ella y para Harry….tal vez sus hijos, si podrían tener una familia, relativamente normal.

 _._

 _._

 _Hermione y Harry estaban sentados sobre una pequeña sala con pufs* mirando las llamas de la chimenea. Harry jugaba con las hebras de Hermione, enrollándolas en sus dedos, mientras ella jugaba con la cobija en la cual ambos estaban acurrucados, piel con piel. En el regazo de Hermione, estaba un libro, con un moño verde fosforescente envuelto en un plástico_

 _-¿Así que esta es la historia de la Segunda Gran Guerra?_

 _-Cuando me hicieron todas esas preguntas, me pedían recordarlo todo creí que era para mantener mi salud mental…ahora que lo leí, me di cuenta que el imbécil de Fudge solo quería una historia más para fanfarronear su gobierno_

 _-Si ese idiota no hubiera…-Hermione tomo el libro entre sus manos, lo coló a la altura donde ambos podían ver la portada…_

 _-Hay muchas cosas que parecen salidas de la mente de un gran autor de ciencia ficción_

 _-Los periodistas quisieron hacer grandeza donde no la hubo, y omitieron detalles muy crudos…fue una época de lo peor Hermione…pase toda mi estadía en este colegio, con el miedo carcomerme lentamente…todos los días, en algún momento, llegaba a mirar sobre mi espalda, me alejaba de todo aquel que no fuer aun Gryffindor…pensé que solo en ellos conseguiría aliados, personas en las que podría confiar_

 _-¿Por qué Ron Weasley…?_

 _-Poder Hermione…era una época donde solo el poder importaba…Ronald pensaba que el venderme al enemigo le daría todo el poder, dinero y fama para darle una vida a su familia…muchos creen que Ron siempre fue alguien superfluo y avaro…pero cuando lo conocí en el tren, vi a un chico algo temeroso, a quien le faltaba amor…su madre siempre lo culpo, puesto que pensaron que el sería el último hijo debido a las dificultades en el parto…tiempo después llegaría Ginny, pero el daño estaba hecho, Ron quería sentirse merecedor de amor…tomo caminos en su estado de desesperación…solo Charley, Bill y los gemelos, aceptan la realidad de Ron_

 _-Es una historia muy triste…las tragedias en el mundo mágico muchas veces son causadas por descuidos de los padres…creo que por eso Tom…_

 _-Hermione, hay gente que nace así, y no puedes justificar sus retorcidos pensamientos-Hermione asintió; abrió el libro en las últimas páginas, donde se veía la foto de la generación de los padres de Harry_

 _-¿Cómo fue que tus padres resistieron el ataque a Voldemort? Los padres de Neville…_

 _-Aunque parezca extraño, nosotros fuimos auxiliados por quien menos pensábamos que nos apoyaría…para la mala suerte de mi padre y Sirius, fue un viejo amigo de mi madre…Snape_

 _-¿¡El Profesor Snape!?... ¡Harry! ¡Tu padre y él se la pasan discutiendo en los pasillos!... ¡No digamos la guerra de comida que desataron en el banquete de bienvenida!_

 _-Fue épico ese banquete…jamás los había visto tan asustados, y todo por una mujer de metro sesenta_

 _-Tu mamá es una mujer de armas tomar…creí que la profesora McGonagall seria quien los regañaría…pensé que sufriría un colapso nervioso_

 _-Mi madre es genial…con solo su mirada detuvo el pleito y los obligo a limpiarlo todo… ¡A lo muggle!-ambos empezaron a reír al recordar las expresiones aterradas de ambos hombres adultos ante una mujer con el rostro tan tranquilo de Lily Potter_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hermione volvió a ver el oficio que Cho le entregaba (con una cara de enojo que se notaba a kilómetros) junto con un portafolio de piel_

 _-P-pero yo…_

 _-Mi jefe se rehúsa a dejar ir semejante proyecto…así que logro convencer al comité de jurado y te otorgaron la plaza directamente…felicidades, Señorita Granger…tal parece que su_ condición _no fue un impedimento para tu desempeño_

 _-¿Mi condición?_

 _-Ya sabe…nacida de muggles-Hermione se irguió con violencia, mientras batalla con Cho a mantenerse la mirada_

 _-¿Me consideras inferior debido a que mis padres no son mágicos?-Cho sonrió con burla mientras la señalaba con las manos, recalcando su figura_

 _-Niña, será mejor que te hagas a la realidad: en el ministerio, solo los puros pueden provocar cambios en nuestra sociedad…alguien como tú nunca podría ejercer un cambio…quiero decir, ¿Qué podrías ofrecer a una sociedad que desconoces? No sabes nada sobre nuestro estilo de vida, conocerás toda la teoría del mundo mágico, pero ¿De qué te sirve todo ese saber si no sales de tu mundo muggle?_

 _-Eres una arpía… ¿Tienes miedo Chang?-Hermione se cruzó de brazos, dejando caer el oficio y el portafolio, se recargo en la pared solo con su cadera mientras su torso lo inclinaba a un lado_

 _-¿De qué tendría miedo? ¿De una simplona, rata de biblioteca como tú?-Hermione se rio, estiro su brazo hasta entender su palma, mientras la movía de arriba abajo_

 _-No sé Chang, tu dímelo…yo tengo inteligencia, soy muy bonita, tengo buena reputación en comunidades mágicas como este colegio, la Academia, y entre algunos departamentos del ministerio, incluyendo al jefe de grupo de inefables…ya sabes, mi investigación "accidental" sobre la naturaleza de los horrocrux, el dominio de los dementores y el trabajo sobre la maldición_ Imperius _…Harry, amor, que bueno que llegas –Hermione lo tomo de las solapas de su túnica negra, acercándolo a él de un tirón, atacando sus labios con fervor y hambre, comiéndole la boca con toda intensión sin quitar los ojos del rostro de Cho_

 _-H-Hermione…-las mejillas de Harry estaban rojas de la impresión, la pena y la excitación ante la reacción tan efusiva de su novia_

 _-Amor, Cho me estaba comentando su visión sobre mi futuro en la sociedad mágica…no creo que deba preocuparse por mí ¿cierto?...cuando nos casemos, no creo que llegue a tener problemas, con el apellido Potter podre defenderme bien_

 _-Hermione Potter…suena perfecto-Harry la abrazo y la beso con el mismo fervor que ella lo había besado; detrás de Harry, Cho fulminaba con la mirada a Hermione_

 _-Parece que solo te relacionas con Harry por su fama_

 _-Oh, eso está claro, es solo por mi beneficio-la castaña se rio mientras Harry solo negaba con la cabeza, sus ojos esmeraldas miraron al suelo, encontrándose el oficio del ministerio de magia y el portafolio_

 _-Bueno, al menos ya viste que no fue por mi rostro que te dieron la plaza de investigación_

 _-Los é, gracias amor-Hermione lo beso en la mejilla; Cho sin querer continuar viendo el teatrito de ambos, sonrió con burla y saco una botella de agua, giro la tapa y la retiro muy lentamente…al momento, la pareja se giró a verla, ambos con el ceño fruncido pero sin quitar la vista del agua dentro de la botella; era trasparente como cualquier otra agua natural, pero el olor y las pequeñas burbujitas de gas…_

 _-¿Gustas un poco Harry?-Cho le ofrecido la botella, entre que miraba fijamente a Hermione, Harry asintió y la tomo, bebió como si no hubiera probado el agua, dejando solo una pequeña cantidad_

 _-Lo siento, estuve por terminarme el agua_

 _-no te preocupes…con este poquito me bastara-Cho tomo de la botella, delineando con la punta de su lengua todo el filo de la boquilla de la botella, luego se bebió el resto del agua_

 _-¡Oh, perdón! No te dejamos ni una gotita de agua_

 _-No me agrada_ compartir _con otras personas…vamos Harry-lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hacia el siguiente corredor_

 _-Adiós Cho_

 _-Adiós, nos vemos luego-cuando los vio desaparecer, sonrió mirando fijamente la botella, la levanto dejándola a la altura donde el sol iluminaba el material de la botella; entre las paredes de la botella, las gotitas sobrantes del líquido, se iluminaron en rosa_

 _-Ahora, me toca ir a convencer a mis futuros_ _padres-_ _con un toque de varita, desapareció la botella y se fue, riendo al saber que todo marchaba tal cual ella lo quería…_

* * *

 **Un review? :=)**


End file.
